Finding out the Future
by China-0-Rose
Summary: Before Bella comes, the Cullens recieve a Box of books. They start reading and find that not only Alice can see the future.
1. Preface

**AN: Ok, My first Story! Hope you like it! Review!**

APOV

I was in the forest hunting with Jasper and I had a vision about me finding something. I ran to were I had seen and found a Box of books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I fliped the one called twilight over and read.

**About 3 things I was absolutely positive about**

**First Edward was a vampire**

**Second there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that oart may be, that thirsted for my blood**

**And last I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him**

Oh. My. God. The daye for this book is 2005 and it is 2004! It's a book from the future about Edward and and some human who sounds madly in love with him. The family has to read it.

"Family meeting in the living room!" I called and I ran down to the living room where the family was waiting.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked for I had started singing 'Barbie girl' in Jewish. I loved to annoy him.

"You guys have to hear this" I said and I began

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.**

I began but got stopped by Emmett,

"Did it just say Forks and Edward?" Emmett asked exited and I nodded. Was he dropped on his head?

Edward looked worried.

**With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. **

"Edward irresistible? I doubt it?" Emmett said again and Edward wacked him on the head while I started reading again.

**Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark hidden secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back….**

"Oh we have to read this!" Emmett yelled and I nodded.

"The publish date is 2005, so it's from the future" I said and they gasped.

"Let me read" Jasper said and I handed him the book

"Wait." Edward said hoping that they would decide not to. He was scared about what was in the book.

"No." Jasper said and begain.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"What human does?" Rosalie said. Humans didnt think about anyone but themself.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even** **if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,**

"A Vampire?" Carlisle asked curiouse and worried.

"It sounds like it.."Esme said worried for the human girl.

**and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

Everyone was shocked. They have never heard of a human that was so selfless.

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of you expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

"She's very wise." Carlisle said

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to** **kill me.**

"Ok, I think I like this… and this Bella sounds brave" Emmett said.

"Do you really think it's a vampire?" Esme asked concerned again like always.

"I think I want to read next" Edward said and Jasper handed him the book.

**AN: I know superrr short. But im sooo new =) Im also looking for a BETA? Anyone? Just PM me or Review. And im going to continue if i have 3 reviews...Maybe. **


	2. Important AN

I was wondering if i should add more characters in the story? Like bellas parents finding out about the future, or The la push people finding out the future.

PLEASE TELL ME! =)


	3. First Sight

**AN: SORRY ;( It took forever, But heres the next chapter! Wooh!**

APOV

**First Sight**

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

"Nothing like Forks" Emmett said

Rosalie Sighed.

**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace;**

"I don't think that's the best outfit for Forks" Rosalie said

"So you care?" Edward asked sarcasticly.

Rosalie glared at him

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"Much better" Esme said smiling

"NO!" I screamed disgusted.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds.**

"Amazing description" Emmett said getting a whack on the head from Jasper and Edward for interrupting.

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

"Charlie? As in Chief Swan?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Then why is she coming here?" Emmett asked confused just like the rest of us.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"Well, it's deffenatly not her mother's choice" Esme said.

Edward was extremely confused.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"Wow, I didn't think a mom could be like that" Emmett said surprised.

"And it sounds more like a mother describing a child than the other way around" Edward added.

"Well at least we know she cares about her mom, though you are right." Esme said

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."** **But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"I am starting to think her moving here has something to do with Phil" Carlisle said.

Everyone frownd.

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.**

"Really? It only took us 20 minutes" Edward said smiling.

"With you driving, of course it did" Jasper said back and we all laughed.

**Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why would she be bothered to drive with her father?" Esme asked confused.

"Well, divorce relationships sometimes have that effect" Carlisle said.

**Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"Cool, so we'll see her next year" Emmett said and we rolled our eyes. Goofball..

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable.**

"She is quite smart, I like her" Carlisle said and we nodded.

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.****Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.**

"Deffenatly chief Swans daughter" Edward said.

I smirked.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"I know what you mean" Edward muttered. He hated police cars because he loved to run.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. **

"I think I like her" Emmett laughed.

"I want her gym."Jasper said laughing, while emmet nodded.

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I had only a few bags.**

"Hmm, I may have to take her shopping" I said and they all laughed.

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"For 2 days" I added while everyone laughed again

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

"Very perspective" Jasper said

**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" **

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

"Lucky you" Emmett chuckled

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

"Oh stop avoiding the unavoidable" Emmett laughed.

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**

"Hey she's stubborn like Eddie too" Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward growled.

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

"Nice" Jasper said as we all laughed and Rosalie and Edward shuddered at the though of a car that old.

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"I don't think even I could fix that… let alone touch it" Rose said and we all laughed.

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities —**

"As what?" Rosalie thundered

**as a nickname, at the very least.**

"Much better" Rose added and we rolled our eyes.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"That's so sweet" Esme said and we all nodded besides Rose.

**Wow. Free.**

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.**

"I think I like her too, she's very selfless" Edward said and I grinned.

**And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

Emmett started laughing and we all looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What it was funny" he said and we rolled our eyes and continued reading.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.**

"Gross" Rosalie said and We all shrugged.

**To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"This chick is crazy" Rose said and we all laughed besides Esme and Carlisle who glared at her but couldn't keep the smile of their faces.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"Got a point there… but I would rather walk" Rosalie mumbled and we nodded.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

**The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover.**

**He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.**

"Poor girl" Esme said and we nodded.

Edward didnt know why but he felt sad for this girl.

**I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"She could fit in with us" Emmett said laughing and we all glared at him.

Rosalie wacked him on the head.

"Ow.." He said rubbing his neck.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**

**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"She has to be in my gym class" Emmett said while we laughed.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking —but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Like I said, she could fit in with us" Emmett repeated and we all ignored him.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**

"Hey, we're not her age or people for that matter, I think she's perfect for Edward" Emmett said laughing and we all joined in when Edward hissed at him. I smirked blocking my thoughts from Edward, and most likely pissing him off in the process.

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on the exact same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**

"Edward has a glitch in his brain too" Emmett said and that got him thrown out by Edward.

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

"Forks..."Rose Muttered.

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.**

"Remind me to remodel his house someday" I said and we laughed.

Esme noded vigurously.

**My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

"Doubt it" Emmett said as he walked back in the room.

"I bet there cute.."Edward said quietly. Everyone looked at him weirdly, I just sat there singing Barbi Girl in my head.

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

"It would make anyone uncomfortable" Rose said and we nodded.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit**

We stopped Emmett before he could say anything this time.

She will be my best friend i have no dought so I WILL take her shopping.

— **and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eave by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; **

"Wired" Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

**I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

"I'd need to see it with my own eyes before I belied it" Rose muttered.

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Welcome to Forks High" Emmett said and we laughed.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

"Mrs. Cope, does she still have a crush on you?" Emmett said looking at Edward. He just shuddered and we laughed.

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"When you put it that way…" Jasper said trailing of at the end.

Everyone smiled sadly.

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot.**

"That must mean we're not there yet" Emmett said.

**The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**

"My baby" Edward said smiling for his beloved car.

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. **

**No one was going to bite me.**

We laughed for about 5 minutes after that one.

"We'll do our best" Emmett laughed when we had calmed down.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. **

**I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

"Especially with us around" Jasper said and we grinned.

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. **

"That was very annoying" Edward grumbled and we nodded in agreement.

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.**

"Well, then we cheat all the time" Emmett said.

"Technically, we are"' Edward said

Esme frownd.

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Eric" we all said at the same time

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"Oh, he is" Rose and I said together.

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. **

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

"Bing" I said and we laughed

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"Well duh" Edward said rolling his eyes.

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

"Is he seriously that stupid?" Rosalie asked

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. **

"I think bella has a little admire..." Emmett said looking at Edward.

Edward just stared while jasper quirked an eye brow at him.

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. **

"I hate him" we all said and Carlisle and Esme chuckled.

"Are you going to make a comment on everyone mentioned?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup" we answered.

They looked at us amused and shook their heads.

**I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. **

**At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches,**

"Taller than Alice" Emmett said as they all laughed and I glared at him. God damn those stupid short jokes..

**but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

"Jessica" we said

"How would you know?"

"Because of the description and not being able to shut her mouth" Rosalie said.

"But she's probably not much of a good friend" Edward added shuddering.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"It's about time we arrive" Emmett said

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

"She's very perspective… too perspective" Carlisle said worried.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"Excellent description of myself" Emmett said.

"Really, for a second I thought it was Alice" Edward said sarcastically and we laughed when Emmett stuck his tong out at him.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.**

"Jasper" Emmett said.

"Really, I thought it was me" Edward said and we laughed again.

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

"Lanky, less bulky, and boyish, nice" Emmett said laughing while Edward growled.

"Shut up" Edward said and we all laughed.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.**

"Good choice of words" Rose said liking her description.

**The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

"And that's Alice" Emmett concluded.

"No really? I thought that was Carlisle" Edward said again and we all laughed harder.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino.**

"Ok, that was funny" Emmett said laughing.

**They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night,**

"Looks like we haven't hunted in a while" jasper said worried. He hoped he wouldnt attack this extremly amusing girl.

**or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.**

"Awe, she thinks Edward's beautiful" Emmett said while we laughed and Edward rolled his eyes(Secretly Pleased..of Course).

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.**

"Alice" rose hissed.

"What it hasn't even happened yet" I said and she growled.

"You better not move to fast when she get's here" Rose said and I rolled my eyes.

**My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

"The oldest besides Jasper actually… and she probably thought our name" Edward said

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

"She noticed it that quick" Jasper asked joining Carlisle's worried

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

"Well let's hear the gossip" Emmett said exited...stupidly

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

"Maybe she is to observant" Edward said joining Carlisle and Jasper.

"Ohh give her a break."I muttered.

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

"Bing, it was Jessica" I said and we laughed

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. **

"I think I like her" Esme said.

**But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

"Tell me about it" Rosalie said laughing.

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen,**

**but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. **

"Yes it is" Edward said laughing.

**"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"Now I really like her" Esme said smiling and we nodded.

Carlisle hugged Esme to his side.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again a****nd again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief.**

"That's quite a combination coming from a human" Jasper said

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard. As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression.**

"He's probably reading your thoughts" Emmett said rolling his eyes while Edward smiled smugly.

**As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

"That was wired" Edward said

"Yeah, a little" Emmett said

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

"Now I'm really getting annoyed" Edward said

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"That depends if you're wondering which time I turned her down" Edward said laughing and we all joined in.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"Like now" he said and we smiled.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

"Great, a new crush" Edward groaned and I smiled. Oh, he didn't know anything.

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela,**

"Now there's a friend I approve of" Edward said and we nodded. She was the only girl I liked out of the whole school.

**had Biology II with me the next hour.**

"Looks like she'll be sitting next to me" Edward said.

**We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. **

"Why would you so that?" Esme scolded him.

"I don't know that's me in the future" Edward said just as confused as the rest of us.

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

"He's thirsty" Jasper said.

"But Edward has the best self control besides Carlisle" Rosalie said and he shrugged.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"Edward Cullen" Esme said mad.

"But that's not even me, that's the future me" Edward said bewildered.

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

"No, I'm pretty sure it's something good" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I wonder if it's the same thing that happened to me" Emmett added and we all remembered about his story with the 2 woman who smelled appetizing.

"Hmm, that may be it" Carlisle said while Edward groaned. His Singer?

**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. **

"Hey, it's better than attacking her" Edward said looking at Esme answering something in her head.

"Your right.." Esme said approving.

**He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"Everyone looks tiny next to me" Emmett said flexing his muscle.

"Thats what "He" said." Jasper said laughing with Emmet. We just rolled are eyes.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing.**

"Probably aren't" Carlisle said

**What was wrong with him?**

**Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

"It's not you, it's your smell" Emmett joked.

Edward glared at him.

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

"Poor girl" Esme, Rose, and I said at the same time. Everyone glanced quickly at Rosalie.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

"Why is everyone walking so fast?" Rose hissed.

"I'd rather get out of there quickly that attack her" Edward said defending himself.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. **

"Mike" we all said

"It looks like Edward will have some competition" Emmett said and Edward rolled his eyes. Oh, Emmett was more right than he thought.

**He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

We all laughed at that.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

"Ding, another winner" I said and we laughed again. That was our 4th guess so far.

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

"Dang it, I have to change to last period gym" Emmett said.

"Would you leave me in Spanish by myself" Edward asked and Emmett nodded.

"To see this girl in action, totally"

Jasper noded.

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

"Edward" we all said and he growled.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

"Ugh" Edward said and we laughed besides Rose who hit him on the arm.

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." **

"I agree" Emmett said

**Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"Deffenatly an admirer" Rose said.

Edward made a funny face and looked away. Ha! its Coming!

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

Emmett laughed and we glared at him so he stopped quickly.

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me.**

"Now what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"How about we read and find out?" I asked annoyed.

**I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time**

"She probably thinks you're a cyco by now" Emmett said rolling his eyes.

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. **

"Great" Edward moaned

She has some serious bad luck.

**The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. **

"Poor darling" Esme said while Edward shuddered.

**He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"And it's all thanks to Edward" Rosalie said and we laughed besides Edward who glared at her.

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"You made the poor girl cry" Esme scolded and Edward sighed.

"That's the end" Jasper said.

"I'll read next" Emmett said taking the book.

**AN: So? Whatya think? to boring? I hope not, Please review!**


End file.
